


You Can Count On Me

by veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom/pseuds/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter/Drew (pedrew) drabble I wrote a few months ago and ultimately forgot about</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Count On Me

"Peter," Drew whispered, voice hushed. "Peter, I love you. I'll do anything for you. Just tell me what it is." 

Peter paused his hand in mid-caress against Drew's freckled cheek, staring into pale eyes.

"Glory is only one night away, my pet," he replied softly, leaning in until their chests touched. "Tomorrow evening, I need you to get me a butter knife during dinner. At midnight, no later, meet me by the chasm. Bring it with you."

If Drew at all questioned his orders, he showed no sign of it. 

"Of course. I'll be there. You can count on me."


End file.
